blackstargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Legends: The Blackstar Chronicles
Blackstar Game Wiki: Blackstar is a 3D mobile MMORPG by Spacetime Studios, creators of the iOS/Android hit Pocket Legends. Pocket Legends was a fantasy mmo, BlackStar is an original IP set in a fantasy science-fiction universe, deep in the future. Currently in development and slated for release in Q2: 2011. Frequently Asked Questions Page (FAQ) Unofficial Classes Description Page B* Press Hype & Spacetime Studios History Main Features: *3D real-time, instanced world similar to Pocket Legends level design *Fully realized sci-fi world creation with years of preproduction writing and concept artwork *3 playable character classes: Engineer, Operative, Commando with full customization of appearance and attributes. *3 playable sectors: U.C.S Blackstar, Asteroid Delta-7, Cycorp Labs up to Level 25 (starter level cap could be lower). "At least three different zones with many more following quickly as updates." B*: "...supports more environmental gameplay, and may have randomly-generated content at launch." *Thousands of items to equip from. "we will have even more customizations available than we do in Pocket Legends" *Full MMO Experience: Friends List, Chat boxes etc. *Platforms: Compatible over Wi-Fi, edge, 3G & 4G iOS (i-devices: iTouch, iPhone, iPad (most gens)) and most Android devices also. *PvP "We will most likely have PvP in Blackstar at launch" shortly after launch *Spaceships: "Not at launch, but the engine supports it. The sky is the limit." : ) Quotes from Gary Gattis Interview on 06-05-2011 with MMORPGitalia: Full Source BLACKSTAR PROLOGUE: It is the 41st Century and Humans have advanced deep into space since the discovery of a new form of technology, "fast-gates" from which they have propelled themselves and their Mode allies, sophistated autonomously-evolving AI machines, swiftly but uneventfully across the Milky Way galaxy without encountering hostile, alien races; yet many greedy corporations have also seized the opportunity made possible by these new portals of exploration, for access to rich mining resources stretched across far-flung asteroid belts... and that is when the first rumors started: Rumors abound that the residents of UCS Blackstar have discovered an alien presence on a nearby colony. Seeing an opportunity to turn a quick profit, countless privateers (human & mode) leap into action to carve out their fate among the stars and make their fortunes and fame, perhaps at the expense of their very lives! Blackstar First Screenshot: Blackstar Saga: "Something stirred within us, so long ago; when we looked upon the star filled sky innocent and unaware of the threats that lay beyond. The stars spoke our destiny. '' ''"We colonized those distant worlds with abandon. Through our mastery of art and science, and our undeniable will to overcome adversity, we built a society founded on hope and promise. We discovered and studied the remains of civilizations that came before; we learned from their triumphs and their mistakes. We used our technology to build servants, who became something more. We found that during our endless journey, we had become something more as well. Our future was assured: the rising star of a society on the cusp of apotheosis. '' ''"Then came the Scorn, and their Prophecy, and their War; a Black Star rising to eclipse our own. '' ''"So many colonies destroyed, so many friends and lovers dead. We have paid in blood to learn the true nature of the galaxy. We have seen horror and have felt despair, but we are not yet beaten." BLACKSTAR FAST FACTS: 1. At least 1.5 Years worth of content planned out already. 2. At least over 1/4 million words written for lore/story. 3. Over +2 years of concept art preproduction work; including work by artist David Levy who went on to work on the movie: Tron. 4. Spacetime Engine: "A unique piece of tech built in C++ that supports a wide spectrum of radio transmission technologies (edge, 3g, 4g, Wi-Fi) for seamless global play across multiple devices, whether they be iOS, Android, PC, Mac or Linux." 5. “Blackstar’s production design and overall polish will be unmatched in mobile gaming,” says Gary Gattis, CEO, Spacetime Studios. "We were able to nurture the IP to its maximum potential through years of development – a luxury never before seen in Mobile gaming. If you ever dreamed of a fully-featured sci-fi MMO that you can take anywhere, '''look for the first chapter of the Blackstar saga soon.'”''